Spirited Away 2: Time Travel Mix Up
by Dragonfriend4
Summary: Chihiro and her family accidentally cross over through the portal again and get caught up in a time travel catastrophe. With the Spirit of the gate trying to juggle two jobs at once, she accidentally tells Chihiro and Haku a part of their future that they're not supposed to know. Wanna know what happens next? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Haru!

Hello! This is my first Spirited Away Fanfic. Please review and I'll type faster and try to get the next chapter up.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Spirited Away, I would be living Japan. But I don't so I'm not, kinda why it says my residency isn't Japan, though I would like to go there with my buddies. Oh well, I'll put it on my bucket list...**

* * *

Heavy breathing could be heard as a tired girl jogged around the corner. Her long chesnut brown hair swished with every steps from the confines of its messy ponytail which was held with a sparkly purple hairband. She quickly swiped off the small beads of sweat that were accumulating on her forehead with a small hand as she slowly came to a stop at the end of her driveway. She swiped at her bangs so that she could look around with her dark brown eyes that showed her expression. She slowly walked up the drive way, desprate for a drink of water since she had finished her water bottle not too long ago. Slowly opening the door, she slid her small lithe figure through the space, trying to not alert the occupants of the house of her presence, but her plan failed when she was suddenly pounced on by a small boy.

"Oneesan! You're back!" he said gleefully as he squeezed her for dear life. He looked like a minature boy version of the older teenage girl. Like her, he had expressive dark brown eyes and a small lithe body with messy chesnut colored hair.

"Of course I came back Haru. Did you think that I was going to go somewhere else when today's such a special day?" She said as she hugged him tightly. Then let go to go get a glass of water. He looked up at her with glittering eyes as started to run around laughing in joy.

"Chihiro? Are you home honey?" Their mom came in wiping her hands on a towel as she smiled at her children. "Why don't you go take a bath while I finish baking Haru's birthday cake." Chihiro nodded her head as she set her glass down and went upstairs.

* * *

"One, two, three, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Haru, happy birthday to you." Chihiro's family sang, clapping as he blew out his candles in one breath.

"Happy birthday Haru." Chihiro said.

"Make a wish honey." his haha-ue said with a smile.

"You're growing up fast Haru." his chichi-ue said as he gave him a bear hug. Chihiro looked out the window as she felt a strange hum in the air, the hum of magic. Craning her head, she looked towards where the opening of the tunnel would be and felt the hum increase. Deep down in her gut she had the feeling that something was going to happen that involved her family and the spirit world.

* * *

A green haired teen that looked no older than thirteen looked expectantly at the blue house that was sitting up on the hill, standing out from all the others. Letting out another wave of magic from the gate, she waited for the girl in the house to notice. Smiling when she got the feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had felt the magic waves and would investigate later.

"You better hurry Chihiro, they're all waiting for you." she said as she walked back into the portal, disappearing from sight.

* * *

**If you review I'll update sooner... Please! It'll make me feel like I accomplished somthing AND happy! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Haku Visits An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not look like Hayao Miyazaki, therefore I will never own Spirited Away, but I do wish that he would make a sequel, it's too much of a cliffhanger! *crying in a corner*. Ah well, enjoy! If you review, I'll update faster ^_- so don't be shy around that little review box now.**

* * *

"Ah, it looks like Haku has arrived." Zeniba smiled as her windows and door shook with the force of his descent.

"Ah, ah." Kaonashi said softly as he put down his knitting and floated towards the door. He opened the door to see a long white dragon with a turquoise colored mane going down its back and two white horns on his head. His whiskers floated in the air around his serpentine body as he looked at the house. Then all of a sudden, a shower of scales concealed the dragon leaving a teenage boy with straight dark green hair to his shoulders with green eyes. He was wearing a traditional bath workers uniform and had bare feet.

"Hello Zeniba." he said as he bowed to the elderly spirit. She smiled at the young dragon and let him in.

"So what brings you here Haku? I haven't seen you since my granddaughter came here and you had to pick her up." She said as she walked into the kitchen to get a plate of cookies that she had made in advance.

"Have you noticed anything weird happening in the spirit world lately? I noticed the Monban for our gate has acted weird lately. Or it just might be the gate itself." he said as he declined a cookie.

"Well, not recently that I can recall no; wait I think I remember one occurence lately; The river spirit that Chihiro helped when she was working at the bathhouse went through the gate that Chihiro came through." she said with her hand on her chin.

"Really? How did I miss that?" he mused as he looked out the window. She shrugged her shoulders as she put her glasses on and picked up the knitting.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice seeing both of you again." he bowed again as he started to head towards the door.

"Oh, one more thing Haku." Zeniba called from her seat.

"Yes?"

"Next time you visit, bring my granddaughter with you." she smiled at the suprised look on his face, before he also smiled.

"Yes ma'am." As soon as he got out the door, he turned back into a dragon and took off towards the bathhouse.

* * *

"I hope Kawa No Kami is okay, I probably should've warned him about the cars and bicycles." the green haired teen mumbled to herself as she looked out the gate to the human world.

"Oh well, to late to do anything now." With a heavy sigh she stopped looking at the trees and turned towards the blue house.

"Hope you're ready for a reunion, because I can't put up with your nosy dragon for much longer, their sadness it starting to affect everyone."

* * *

Hello! I thought you guys might have some questions about some of the words so I'll try to remember to put this up.

Monban means gate keeper

Kaonashi means no face

Kawa No Kami means River God, he's the spirit that Chihiro helped

**Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Best Animated Movie Ever!

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would be part Japanese, I am not part Japanese, I don't have a moustache like Hayao Miyazaki either, because Miyazaki is the one who owns this (you know, since he's the director and stuff).**

**PLEASE READ THIS! I am having a hard time choosing a name for a future character in this story. I have put up a poll on my profile and would like you to vote for the name, oh and it's a little girl just so you know. Thank you!**

* * *

"Bye Chihiro, have a good day with your friends honey!" her mother said from the kitchen as her daughter ran out the door.

"You too mom, bye!" Chihiro yelled as she jogged out the door to see her two friends standing on the other side waiting for her.

"What took you so long Chi?" Ami asked. Ami was taller than Chihiro by a good five inches and had blue streaked black hair in two pig tails on either side of her head.

"Yeah, you said you be at the park by three and it's quarter past already." Inari, Chihiro's other friend said. Unlike Chihiro and Ami, she had shoulder length hair and wire rimmed glasses. She was also the same height as Ami.

"Sorry, I had to help my brother with cleaning his room." She said as she hugged both her friends.

"Aww, your brother is so cute, you're so lucky Chi. I wish my brother was half as cute as yours." Ami mumbled.

"Well, you're just sour that your brother teases you about not having a boyfriend." Inari said as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"That is so not true! Well... maybe a little bit but that's not the point." She mumbled as they walked to the entrance of the theater.

"Well guys, are you ready to see the best animated movie on the planet?" Ami asked with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Yeah!" They confused as they ran into the theater.

* * *

"Hmmm, I'm surprised she hasn't run into him yet. Oh well, they'll run into each other soon enough." Zeniba murmured as she looked as the green haired girl talking with Kaonashi.

"That's exactly the same thing I was thinking. But don't worry, she'll be back in the spirit world before you can say the toughest tongue twisted in the world." She said.

"Well I hope your right." Zeniba said.


	4. Chapter 4: Do I Know You?

**Hi, I'm back. Sorry, I've been pretty busy lately, was helping one of my friends yesterday. Okay, I would really appreciate it if you guys took the survey that I have at the top of my profile, I am having a hard time deciding between them, if it doesn't allow you to submit an answer, then please give me a review on which one you like. It would be very helpful. Thanks. XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Spirited Away, I would be able to draw like a pro. But I can't draw so I don't.**

* * *

A silver dragon danced through the sky like a ribbon as it looked at the ocean of rainwater that had been poured there in the period of one night. The cool breeze danced throuhg the air and the few trees tall enough to tower over the water. Pointing his head towards the gate that connected the two worlds, he growled as he felt a weak wave of magic rebound from the human side. Seeing the yu-bird fying next to him shake her big head no, he headed back towards the bathhouse.

* * *

Chihiro walked down the sidewalk going home from school, thinking about what her friends in the spirit world might be doing right now. All of the sudden, she felt herself run into someone.

"Oh my, are you okay sir?" she asked the elderly man as she helped him up. For some reason, she reminded him of the water god that she had saved before Kaonashi had started causing trouble.

"Oh, I'm fine, thak you for the help getting up." he laughed. _Interesting, he sounds just like him too._ Chihiro thought to herself as she bowed in respect to him and then hurried down the street to go home.

"Chihiro? Is that you?" her mom called through the door when she heard it open quickly.

"Yeah, it's me mom." she yelled back

"Mom, I'm going to work on my homework."

"Okay honey, I'll call you down for dinner when it's ready." she yelled over the running footsteps on the stairs. Closing the door behind her, Chihiro leaned against the cool wood trying to catch her breath. After a few seconds, she put her bag on her bed and stared at her wall. It was covered in drawing that she had done of her friends in the spirit world. There was Rin, Kamaji, Kaonashi, Bou, Yubaba, Zeniba, and Haku of course. There were even a few of the soot spirits and one of the radish spirit. Thinking of her old friends, she took out her ponytail and looked at the magical hairband that she had been given by her friends. It still looked like it did that day, purple and sparkly, looking brand new while she held it in her hand. She really missed them. Heaving a sigh, she put her hair back up and started her homework.

* * *

**I'm just gonna stop here for now, if you review, maybe I'll type the next chapter faster. I dare ya to leave a review. ;P You know you wanna.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Gatekeepers love cookies and

**I would like to thank my reviewer Strawberry for the support. I was wondering if anybody noticed something slightly different with the last chapter. Hehe I'm going to do something different today, I'm gonna follow Zeniba around! Betcha' you weren't expecting that!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Spirited Away, then I would be able to read japanese, I can't so I don't.**

* * *

"Ah, ah" Kaonashi said as Zeniba continued to mix the cookie ingredients in her mixing bowl.

"Yes, yes, I know that they're going to be here any second now, just be patient. They'll be here soon." she said as she started to put the dough on the cookie sheet and then into the oven just as there was a knock on the door. "Speak of the devils."

"Hey, I'm not a devil! I'm just a slave to the boilers!" A gruff yelled through the door.

"Kaonashi, can you go open the door and let our guests in please?" Zeniba asked as she washed her hands.

"Ah, ah." He glided over to the door and opened it to see Kamaji and a green haired girl.

"About time, Yubaba is only letting me have a few hours off while the guests are sleeping." He grumbled as he skittered through the door.

"I don't really mind, it's about time that I had to wait for someone to open the door for me. Heaven knows how many times a day I have to open and close my stupid gate." She smiled as she walked in.

"It's nice to know how you are, but we really should start on our conversation. Terra, do you have any news?" Zeniba asked the green-haired girl.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Kawa Kami met Chihiro! But I'm not one hundred percent sure if she recognized him. But I think she might've by her reaction to his voice. And Haku's getting suspicious, luckily for us, we have Yu-bird on our side or else he would've found out by now. And the last thing I need right now is to fight with him, my sister's pregnant so she gave her responsibilities to me." she grumbled the last line with puffed out cheeks. Then she sniffed the air. "Wait, you have cookies? Can I have one?" Zeniba laughed at Terra's child-like reaction.

"Yes, but you're going to have to wait for them to finish baking and cool down. Now Kamaji, have you noticed anything different at the bathhouse?"

"Well, Yubaba's getting suspicious of the gate." he shot Terra a look and she looked away, pretending not to notice. "Haku's also getting suspicious and I think Rin wants in on our plan."

"That's good. As for my sister and Haku, try to make up an excuse for the gate's acting up. Sat Terra's got allergies and the gate's are acting like that because of them." Zeniba said just as the timer went off. "Now, who wants cookies?"

"I do." The young gatekeeper said as she stuck her hand in the air, a serious look on her face. Everybody burst out laughing at this. "What?"

Terra, I think that's the first time I've ever seen you with a serious look on your face." Zeniba laughed.

* * *

**Okay, guess I'll stop there. You guys know the drill, review and I'll give you one of Zeniba's cookies. Accept the challenge. ;P**


	6. Chapter 6 : She's Finally Back!

**Guess what? I'M FINALLY BACK! Yay! I would like to thank my three reviewers for their support and I will give SlytherinBookGoddess her cookie that she gets. *hands over cookie***

**Terra: I see you finally told everyone my name, took you long enough.**

**Me: O.O How'd you get here?**

**Terra: You asked me to do the disclaimer this time... Did you forget?**

**Me: ... Nooooo...**

**Terra: *Rolls eyes* Well, she doesn't own any of the characters, except me, and that she's going to give you even longer chapters, NOT including the authors note, especially if you leave a review.**

**Me: Yup, that pretty much sums it up. Enjoy the story folks! ^_^**

* * *

Chihiro shuddered as the wind blew her long hair into her face. Today, unlike the other warm summer days, was on the cooler side. It didn't help that she wasn't underneath the suns warm rays, and instead underneath a thick canopy of tree branches. Her stomach twisted tighter as she walked down the familiar road that had once taken her on the adventure of a lifetime, tuning from a spoiled little girl to a more responsible one. The wind rustled the leaves again as the forest gave a shuddery sigh. Shivering again, she continued to walk towards her destination. Finally the old bulding was in her sights and she started to walk towards it faster.

* * *

"She's finally here! ZENIBA GET OVER HERE ALREADY!" Terra roared as she watched Chihiro intently. "Come on, walk through the gate, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on." Zeniba walked over quickly to Terra and watched intently as her granddaughter walked closer to the gate.

"You did make sure you opened the gate, right?" she whispered to her green-haired companion.

"Of course I did." she replied bouncing in place from overexcitement.

* * *

_Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here, maybe I should head back... _Chihiro thought as she took a step away from the gate. A gust of wind suddenly came from behind, almost pushing her towards the gate. _Then again, I might get to see my friends again. I really do miss them._ She walked towards the entrance and with a deep breath, she stepped into the tunnel.

* * *

"Yes! It worked! I love this gate!" Terra yelled in happiness as she danced around. Zeniba smiled at the young spirits excitement. "Now I can finally meet her face to face!"

"Yes Terra, now all we need to do is get her and Haku in the same place." Zeniba said as she made to leave.

"But isn't he at his river? I can go but you're going to have to watch my gate while I'm gone." She said as shestood next to her.

"Okay, just don't take too long. If something happens, I might not be able to stop it." She warned as she hugged Terra. Nodding her head, Terra took of running across the field faster than the speed of sound.

* * *

**And that's where I'll end today. If it seems a bit out of character, just tell me and I'll try to fix it. If you leave me a review I'll update faster and give you a handful of those candy stars that the soot sprites eat. Go on, accept the challenge. You know you wanna. ;D**


	7. Chapter 7 : Finally Together Again

**Hi, I'm finally back. :) Sorry for such a long wait, I've been really busy and had evil writers block. x.x Sorry for leaving you guys with such a short chapter, I'll try to make this one as long as I can. Please enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

The sound of water gurgling filled the peaceful air along with the sounds of rustling leaves and reeds, croaking frogs, singing crickets and the hum of the cluster of dragonflies wings as they skimmed over the water. They didn't pay mind to the man standing in the middle of the river with his eyes closed, standing so still it was as if he was one with the river, which of course he was since it was his river. Six years after Chihiro had left, he had flown around the spirit world and stumbled upon this river without a spirit. After asking Zeniba about it, she had laughed at him and asked him how he couldn't even recognize his own river and ever since then he had been taking care of it.

"Hey Haku!" The peaceful silence was broken by Terra's yell as she ran high-speed towards the frozen figure. With a solemn sigh, he turned around just in time to see her trip over her own feet and acquaint her face with the earth. Muffled speech filtered through the air as she continued to talk through the ground.

"What are you saying? I can't understand you." he walked out of the water completely dry.

"You're lucky that you can come out of the water completely dry, it takes hours for my hair to dry off, big pain in the neck." She grumbled as she dusted her scraped knees off.

"Can you please repeat what you said earlier?" He had learned that if you want to talk about something with her that you have to go straight to the point or else she would start to ramble or clam up entirely.

"Huh? Oh Yeah! Your friend from the other side came over just a bit ago." A shocked look covered his face for a second before he swiftly turned into a dragon and flew towards the bathhouse. "That's nice, just leave me here why don't cha'? It isn't like I just ran who knows how far at the speed of sound just to tell you and trip over my own feet." She mumbled teasingly, just to be swept up by her feet flying through the air upside down. "Why thank you." The dragon grunted as he looked straight ahead, eager to reach his destination soon.

* * *

Zeniba looked out the window with a worried look on her face. Chihiro looked like she was going to head back any second by her slow walking through the grassy field dotted with statues and abandoned buildings. Just then she heard the air whoosh by her and saw the dragon flying through the sky with, what was that? A tree? No, it was Terra, hanging from his front paw laughing her head off. She smiled at her strange antics as Chihiro looked up at the sky with an expression of shock and happiness covering her face. The dragon gracefully landed in front of her after putting the green-haired girl on her feet. She immediately stepped out of the way so that the older girl could hug her childhood friend's head. Zeniba was overjoyed that her granddaughter had finally got back and ran out of the gatehouse to hug her granddaughter tightly.

* * *

**Okay, I guess I'll put it as a cliffhanger there... well, if you could count that as a cliffhanger. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. If there's anything you think I should change please tell me. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 :Cue Pregnant Lady!

**Hola beloved readers, I would just like to tell you that I'm so greatful for your support and reviews. Thank you to LeeshyLoo, Lana and my guest reviewer for their reviews. Also CreativeSpirit28 for favoriting my story. Okay, now I'll get onto the story, please give me your opinion of the story and enjoy! :D**

**Oh yeah, I don't own anybody but Terra and maybe the new character... :P The rest belong to Studio Ghibli. And I'm not Studio Ghibli so yeah. ;P**

* * *

Chihiro was overjoyed to finally see her old friends again. The only person she didn't know was the green-haired teen that was standing off to the side looking like she was about to burst with energy.

"Hi, I'm Chihiro. Who're you?" she asked as she held out her hand to the excited girl.

"Hi! My name's Terra, I'm the spirit in charge of the gate between the worlds. I can't believe I finally get to meet you, I've heard alot about you from your friends."she said as she shook her hand animatedly. Chihiro blinked in surprise. _I never knew that the gate had a spirit..._ She thought as she smiled at the overzealous girl.

"Really? In ever knew that the gate had a spirit, so you let me in? And you were the one moaning?" she asked as the girl in front of her rubbed her neck.

"Yeah, sorry for freaked you out, but you were just too determined to not go in." she mumbled. Chihiro laughed and turned to her friends.

"Do you guys have anything I could eat so I don't disappear?" Everyone looked around for a secon before Terra yelled,

"I have food in the gate! Come with me!" And dragged Chihiro after her into the gate, which looked like a normal kitchen. _Interesting, when I came through here it looked like a train station... _Chihiro thought to herself as she looked at the the kitchen. There were light colored wooden countertops and slightly darker cabinets that had a forest painted on each one in various shades of green. A sink, which was full of soapy water and dirty dishes, rested next to a stove and an old fashioned refridgerator. She threw the door open and thrust her shoulders and head in. "Where is that thing?! The time I need it, it isn't here!"Hearing a shuffle behind her she turned to see a pregnamt woman holding out a box of fruit that looked to contain strawberries except they were purple. The woman held a finger to her lips as she walked out of the room into another part of the mysterious gate.

"Are these it?" she asked as Terra slammed the fridge closed grumpily. Looking at the container wide eyed she nodded.

"Where'd you find those?!" she almost yelled.

"Umm-" Chihiro started to say as a smooth voice interupted her.

"I gave them to her Terra, you really need to keep your gate locked up more. I'm pregnant and I got in without a hitch." Terra whirled around to glare at the pregnant woman.

"Saniya."

* * *

**Aannnddd cliffhanger! Don't kill me guys, I'll write the next chapter soon, in the meantime reviews would be welcome. :D**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE READ IT PLEASE!

Hey loyal readers! I'm sorry to say this but you can probably not expect another chapter until the closest break and then maybe not. I'm busier than I thought I would be and I'm not getting the response that I thought I would. I'll try to update when I get time but I don't know when that'll happen. Sorry. TwT


End file.
